GB2440111B and GB2484146A disclose handheld vacuum cleaners comprising a main body having a handle and cyclonic separator arranged such that it extends alongside the handle. The handle is equipped with a spring-loaded trigger which is used to switch the vacuum cleaner on and off. A user holds the trigger pressed with a forefinger during cleaning tasks. Release of the trigger turns the vacuum cleaner off. The arrangement is particularly beneficial for battery-powered handheld vacuum cleaners because release of the trigger between cleaning tasks helps conserve battery energy.
However, when a user releases the trigger, the vacuum cleaner must be supported by the remaining four, typically weaker, fingers of the hand. Having to hold the handheld in this way for a prolonged period of time can cause fatigue.